The Union
by dannymxyz
Summary: Straight Shot, a seemingly normal pegasus in Equestria is contacted by a mysterious pony, who sends him to a foreign land that is locked in civil war. He is forced to choose between the Union, a rebel group fighting for the freedom of the land, or the government that had been corrupted by greed. Review please. Coauthors/prereaders- dragon outcast; leon0666;
1. Chapter 1

My name is Straight Shot, I'm a white pegasus with blue eyes, a sky and navy blue mane and tail. My cutie mark is an arrow with wings and surrounded by fire. I've been wandering Equestria taking odd jobs. When the work day was over, I headed into town still covered in sweat. The sun was still beating down relentlessly. I saw that the ponies in this town were still getting along well with the buffalos. I got some odd glances thrown my way, probably because of the glare off my coat.

I was walking through a crowd of ponies when I saw the glare from the sun reflecting off of a surface to my right. I looked and saw the silhouette of a pony in an alleyway. I trotted over and noticed he was wearing strange armor.

"I've been looking for you," he said. Looking for me? I never knew anyone who sounded like he did. He had a deep voice, almost like he drank cigarette smoothies.

"Who are you, how do you know me?" I asked.

"All in good time," he said. "For now, I'm just a friend. There's armor and weapons behind me, you may want to take them and get going. There will be others. For now, head to the Republic of Ponies, it's the country that borders western Equestria. There is a map in one of the bags, they also have enough supplies to get you to the town nearest to the border." after finishing his statement, he walked backwards into the shadows and seemed to disappear. I looked around to see if anypony had noticed, unsurprisingly, they were still going about their business.

I walked into the alleyway and, sure enough, there was a set of leather armor, a steel dagger, a bow and quiver of steel arrows, and 2 bags of supplies. After putting on the leather armor, (surprisingly, it fit me perfectly) I noticed that it had a sheath for the dagger facing upwards on the left shoulder for ease of access (which I put the dagger in), clips to attach the quiver just behind the left leg(on the ribcage), which i attached it to (it was facing diagonally forward). I slung the bow over my right shoulder. I checked the bag that looked like it had more stuff in it. It had all the necessities, food, water, healing potions and money. The other bag must be the one with the maps.

I walked out into the light and looked into the bag that had the maps. There was a folded paper on top, I took the paper out and read it. It said 'DUCK!' Sure enough, I caught the flash of something metal in the sun, it seemed to be flying at me. I did as the paper told me to, and ducked. An arrow flew through my mane. That was close. When I looked back to the paper, I noticed that under duck, it said 'run'. Well, it hasn't proven me wrong yet. I ran through the crowd, causing all the ponies to look at me strangely again.

When I was outside of the town, I noticed that there were two earth ponies wearing blood stained armor pursuing me. It was beginning to get dark, so it had started to cool down.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you chasing me."

"We are soldiers from the Republic of Ponies," the one I presumed was the leader said. He was a gray stallion with an equally grey mane and tail. He had bright green eyes, but his armor covered his cutie mark.

"As for why we're chasing you," the second one, stallion with the same color scheme, said. "We believe you have been contacted by an enemy of our country, The Republic of Ponies."

"We're going to ask you once, and only once, to come with us," he said.

"Well, umm. No," I replied, drawing my dagger. The other ponies did the same. They had swords.

We began to circle each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. The second of the soldiers did. Who am I kidding I don't know how to fight. I blocked his initial attack, and slashed at one of his legs with an arrow I had taken out. He jumped back to dodge and i took that as my cue. I put my wings out and took to the sky hovering just out of their reach.

"Farewell, boys," I said to them before I flew off into the setting sun. Which, ironically, is the direction I was directed to head in by that mysterious pony.

"Did you deliver the message as I told you to?" asked a mysterious pony shrouded in darkness.

"Yes,sir," said the pony from the alleyway. "The message was successfully delivered to the pegasus Straight Shot, of Equestria."

"Good, good," the first pony replied. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," said the pony from the alleyway disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Day One

It's the first day of my travels to get outside of Equestria, I am still in the desert. In my search to find a good place to set up camp, I encountered a pack of starved coyotes. They attacked me, but I flew into the air and decided to get some practice with my bow. It turns out I was fairly decent with a bow. I'm no marks-pony, but I can work on that. The camp was set up next to a creek, which was a good call on my part. It's damn hot out during the day and decently cold during the night. I suppose that's what I get for travelling through the desert.

Day Two

According to the map I have I should be coming upon the Everfree Forest soon, there I can pass through and continue moving, I have no need to go to ponyville because my supplies are still sufficient. Nothing exciting has happened yet, and my wings are sore from flying with all this stuff on my bag, so I should best get some rest before the long journey ahead of me.

I arrived at the forest, odd how it just goes straight from desert to forest, isn't it? I'll never fully understand Equestria. But pondering aside, I decided to just fly over it.

A pretty uneventful day later, I was lying on a cloud, watching the stars. It was then I realised that Luna was making the nights ever more beautiful than before. It was probably because she was the princess of the night. Still, I drifted off to sleep with the beautiful night sky still etched into my mind. That night, I dreamt of Luna.

I woke up with a jump, forgetting how bright the suns was. At least I'm not in the desert. I continued my flight above the Everfree when I saw a rainbow flying up to greet me.

"Where you goin'?" asked a rainbow maned pony. I didn't reply.

"Hey! Buddy! I'm talking to you!" she said while flying in front of me and stopping. I just calmly flew around her and continued on my journey. "Can you even hear me?" she continued asking. I still kept quiet, ignoring her to the best of my abilities. Realizing it was futile, she flew off, hopefully looking for someone else to annoy.

A few minutes later, I saw the telltale sign of a rainbow maned pegasus. When she caught up to me, I saw she had a thunder cloud. I let out a sigh of annoyance. She continued to try to get my attention before deciding to use that thundercloud of hers. She positioned it overtop of me and bucked it. It let out a jolt of electricity, effectively knocking me out cold, or hot... or singed. Whichever you prefer. The last thing I remember seeing before completely losing consciousness was the rainbow maned mare flying after me, a look of regret on her face.

"Ughh," I moaned as the lights hit my eyes.

"Oh, thank Celestia, you're finally awake," said the familiar voice of the rainbow maned mare.

Opening my eyes, I realized I was laying down on a cloud. the rainbow maned mare was pushing it in the direction of Ponyville.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked after standing up.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, best flier in all of Equestria," she answered, giggling a bit. Like a nervouse giggle. "And well, I felt kinda bad about striking you with lightning, so I decided to bring you to my place, at least until you recover." Great, I get struck with lightning and now this crazy mare is trying to take me to her house. I don't want to go. I tried to fly, but when i opened my wings I was met with an unbearable amount of pain. I fell back to the cloud and almost rolled off but Rainbow Dash stopped me.

"Hey, what are you doing, I know from experience that wing injuries take time to heal, they're not something you can just fly off," she said. Well I guess I'm grounded, then. I might as well take the time to heal. Who knows what I'll encounter if I try to walk through the Everfree Forest.

A few minutes later we arrived at Dash's house. She didn't have a guest room, so i just slept on the couch. What, her whole house is made of clouds, I could have slept in the shower and still had a perfect night's sleep. Before falling asleep, I recorded the days events in my journal.

The next morning when I woke up, I decided to take a shower. It feels like so long since I've had one, not for at least 3 days. Soon Dash came and yelled at me for being in there too long. After not responding, she just left while muttering something about hoping I hadn't drowned, I chuckled to myself a bit at that. I was still shunning her. After a few more minutes, I got out of the shower and dried off.

"Hey, uhh, what's your face," Rainbow Dash said. " I'm going into town, do you want to come." At that I simply started to put my armor on. "Umm, I wouldn't wear that into Ponyville if I were you," she said. I just frowned, put my bags and quiver on, and slung the bow over my shoulder. We just left after that.

The first place Rainbow Dash went was Sweet Apple Acres, where Braeburn said his cousin,

Applejack, lived. It was there I "disappeared" and hid in Applejack's barn because, you know, I prefer Apple family hospitality more than Rainbow Dash's hostility.

After Rainbow Dash had panicked and left, I came out of the barn to talk to Applejack.

"Are you that stallion Rainbow Dash was lookin' for earlier?" she asked.

Yes Applejack, and my name is Straight Shot," I replied, a hint of hostility in my voice. "And if you tell that crazy mare where I am, I'll shoot you." Applejack audibly gulped at that statement. "Relax, I'm not really going to shoot you, but now that we got that out of the way, I know your name because I used to work for your cousin Braeburn before I started moving to get out of Equestria, but then, that crazy mare,Rainbow Dash, struck me with lightning and dragged me to her house all because I ignored her.." I waited for Applejack's response. Unsurprisingly, it took her a few seconds to pick her jaw up off of the floor.

"But, but Rainbow said that ya wouldn't talk," she replied dumbstruck.

"Well you're not Rainbow are you," I led on.

" Oh I get it, you're shunnin' her for droppin' lightnin' on yer' head!" she exclaimed.

"Just don't tell her I said anything," I said to Applejack. "Oh and could I use some Apples as target practice..."

After about five minutes of arguing, I finally got Applejack to let me use her Apples as target practice. I shot Apples with arrows for pretty much the entire day, except for the parts when I saw Rainbow flying overhead, then I hid under a tree. But yeah, all in all, I'm now confident in my skills to be able to hit a stationary target at about 50 meters and moving ones at 25 meters.

Because my wings felt like crap still and it's pretty much night, I'm crashing in the barn tonight. Hopefully, Applejack won't find my hiding spot and wake me up early, or make me do work tomorrow, that would be terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up flying through the air. I crashed into the wall of the barn. If wasn't awake before I was now.

"Ugh, dafuq is your problem," I asked before receiving a hoof to the face. It's on now.

I responded by dropping into a fighting stance. The big red pony that was attacking me threw a left hook. I ducked under it and came up with an uppercut. It hit and he was dazed. Taking advantage of that, I jabbed him in the snout before he recovered. He shoved me backwards with his front hooves and spun to buck me in the chest. Noticing this movement, I ducked and he kicked where my head used to be. I pushed up on his hind legs, effectively flipping him onto his back. Not letting him recover, I pinned his front legs with my knees. I punched him in the face a few times until he through me off. I landed on my back near the wall. He got up and walked over to me. I attempted to knock him off his feet, but my kick just bounced harmlessly off of his legs. He picked me up and slammed my face into the wall. Repeatedly. After the first two, I felt my consciousness fading. On the third slam, I just passed out.

I heard voices, but I couldn't quite make them out. I felt like shit. I realized that I was tied up on a chair, so I struggled against the rope. All that did was put me on top of my arm on the floor. When my eyesight returned to me, I saw Applejack and the large red stallion argument.

"Hi Applejack," I said with a chipper tone. "You mind untying me?"

"Ah don't see a reason why not." she said while casting a glare at the large red stallion.

"Do you wanna introduce me to the stallion who beat my ass this morning?" I asked in my still chipper tone.

"Do you wanna tell me why you were in mah barn?" the large red stallion asked.

"Easy there, pardner" Applejack said. "This here is mah brother, Big Macintosh."

"Oh okay," I said plainly. "And Applejack?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm still tied up," I said. "To answer your question, Big Mac, no, not particularly. That seemed to push his buttons a little.

After being untied, I head back to the barn, with a slight limp, to retrieve my shit. I use shit because, quite frankly, I feel like shit. Looking at a polished shovel, I saw that I also looked like shit.I had a broken nose that was still bleeding, and I had several cuts on my face. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the hospital to get my still bleeding face fixed up. When I reached the hospital, I went to talk to the receptionist, who was doing paperwork.

"Welcome to Ponyville Hospital, may I ask why you're here?" she asked without looking up.

"Oh I'm just here to..." I trailed off with a chipper tone. Leaving pause for dramatic effect. "GET MY FUCKING FACE FIXED!" I screamed.

Okay, It will be a few minutes until the doctors can get you looked at," she said, still not looking up from her paperwork.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO FUCKING WAIT," I continued screaming. "I THINK MY FUCKING NOSE IS BROKEN AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" At that a doctor rushed down. I looked over, and when she glanced at my face she grimaced and motioned for me to follow her. I just trotted over with a triumphant smile on my still broken face.

"I apologize for our receptionist, she is a little arrogant at times," the doctor (not whooves) said.

After the diagnosis, the doctor concluded that I had minor paralysation in my wings and a broken nose with, surprisingly, no missing teeth. she also said that I would be staying here, in the hospital, until I was fully recovered, which would be about three days. So yeah, after the three most uneventful nights of my life, I was fully recovered and back in the sky. I went to go visit Rainbow Dash's house, I saw that she was still freaking out about losing me, STILL!

"Hey Rainbow," I called out.

"Oh, thank Celestia, I was looking all over for you," she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Relax." I said. "I just went to the hospital. I'm here to get my stuff back and head out back on my journey."

"But you just got to Ponyville," she stated. "Aren't you gonna stay for a little while longer?"

"No not at all," I said. "I was planning on avoiding it completely until you struck me with lightning." She gave a nervous chuckle when I said that. "It's alright, I forgive you."

"Okay thanks for that," she said.

"I guess this is farewell, crazy rainbow mare," I said before flying into her house to get my stuff. When I found it, I put it on swiftly and flew out a window to escape the wrath of Dash.

"ON TOWARDS THE WILDERNESS, MY QUEST CARRIES ON!" I screamed before leaving Ponyville, forever, probably. Good riddance. Those ponies were annoying, but I couldn't help but feel slightly, attached, to them.

-Author's Note: If you get the reference at the end congratulations, if not, what music have you been listening to? How do you like my story so far? I haven't even gotten to the real beginning yet so keep reading. Please?


End file.
